A Captain Without Control
by Sara K M
Summary: As World War Two begins, Georg tries desperately to keep his family safe. But how is that possible if he is living with his in - laws? Or on a ship that he's not in control of? It seems the more he tries to take control, the less control he has. Luckily, Maria is there to help.
1. Problems in England

A Captain Without Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Sound of Music.**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO is time change.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX is POV change.**

Problems in England

"Georg, why do you keep doing this?" said Sir Edward Whitehead, his loud voice bouncing all over the study. "When are you going to accept that it's best for the children if you stay here?"

Georg felt the fire burn inside him as he glared at his father – in – law. Could he really believe the children would be safe here? "It's already 1940. It isn't safe for them here, and you should know that. This country is at war. Sooner or later, Hitler will attack Great Britain, too." Horrible images flashed through his mind as he pictured his children in the middle of those attacks.

Sir Edward shook his head. "I doubt Herr Hitler will reach this far. Our island is isolated. Come on, Georg, you and I had this same argument two months ago, and you eventually realized your family was safer here. You'll realize it again soon enough."

"Excuse me!" Georg protested, hating the man's patronizing additude more than his father - in - law's stubborn anger. He balled his fists and fought the urge to punch Sir Edward, reminding himself that wouldn't help. "The only reason why my family didn't leave then was I found out the _Queen Elizabeth*_ wasn't completely a civilian ship."

Sir Edward shook his head. "Nonsense. She is an excellent new ship, and would have been fine for your family, if you had really wanted to leave."

Georg stepped closer, feeling his burning anger increase. "That ship is just as much as a warship as any in your Royal Navy. They're just disguising her as a passenger. I will not have my family torpedoed like _The Lusitania** _was after we realized you were disguising that as a civilian ship."

Sir Edward's blue eyes narrowed into slits. "_The Lusitania_ was a legitimate civilian ship that your lot sunk needlessly. When will you admit that?

"Legitimate civilian ship?" said Georg sarcastically. "That's not the way I'd describe a ship carrying weapons in the hold."

Sir Edward sighed. "At any rate, I can protect my grandchildren from any thing that happens. They don't need to be uprooted again, Georg."

"No one can protect anyone here with Chamberlain as Prime Minister. He doesn't know the first thing about leading a country in War!" Georg balled his fists again, wishing Chamberlain was standing in front of him so he could throttle the idiot.

"Chamberlain is doing better than your Prime Minister in Austria did; Schushnigg gave up without a fight," said Sir Edward with a smug expression.

Georg felt himself explode. "This isn't about Austria!" He raised his fist and slammed it against his leg. "This about keeping my family safe." He stormed off, heading for the garden outside. How could his father-in-law mention Austria's failures? His mind flashed back to the day he and Maria had returned from their honeymoon, and his Austria was covered with ugly swastikas. Why did they all give up so easily?

But more importantly, how could he keep his family safe in England, with pussycat Chamberlain in charge? He looked up at the clouds, wondering how soon the Nazis would be here as well. There had to be a ship that could take them far away from Herr Hitler.

To America.

Georg didn't know how long he stood there, staring at the grey April sky, when he heard soft footsteps behind him. "Maria," he smiled, turning to face his wife.

Maria smiled back tightly, staring at the gardens for a moment. The bushes zigzagged around, and several benches were set in the center.

Georg glanced back at the grey clouds, wondering if the Nazis would pop out of the sky at any moment. He grabbed his wife's hand, letting her touch comfort him.

"Georg, I heard what you were discussing with Sir Edward just now," Maria began, looking into his eyes. "Do you really think it's a good idea to leave now? Shouldn't the children at least finish the school term? Friedrich is so close to his graduation. And Gretl's First Communion is approaching next month, and she's so excited. Lady Whitehead even found fabric for her dress. We should wait."

Georg immediately dropped her hand. "How could you say that! I thought you, at least would understand how dangerous Europe is for our family right now. Don't you want our family to be safe?"

Maria put her hands on her hips her eyes widened. "Of course, how could you even ask that? But we are safe here now. There has been no indication that Herr Hitler will attack England yet. It's better if we stay here, at least until the summer."

Georg felt his anger building inside him again. "No, it isn't. We waited too long when we left Austria, and we had to leave in the middle of the night, forcing the children to climb mountains and sleeping in caves. I won't let that happen again. I will find us a ship. As soon as possible." Briefly he thought of all the ways he could have lost his family those weeks.

"Georg, I just don't think – "

"Well this is the way it will be, Maria!" he told her firmly. He pounded his leg for emphasis.

Maria's eyes widened even more and seem to burn with fire. "Georg!" she shouted, as if she was too angry to say more. With that, she ran back inside.

He shook his head, looking at the grey sky again. It felt as if the world was closing on him, everything was so out of control. The wind rustled, making all the bushes move, and Georg's heart tightened at the sudden change. The weather was out of control as well.

He needed to take command again and keep his family safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

"I'm almost finished reading _Hamlet_," said Brigitta as they all sat down to dinner at the large formal table that night. "It's such a fascinating story about a young prince coming of age and trying to understand what he's meant to do in life in extraordinary circumstances. My favorite part is how Hamlet is able to talk to his dead father." Her eyes glassed over for a second as she said the last part.

Maria's heart clenched as she realized how much Brigitta still longed to speak to her first mother. She met the girl's eyes, hoping to tell her that was understandable.

"I told Miss Simpson I'm going to write my essay about Hamlet's relationship with his father when I'm finished with it," Brigitta continued, her eyes now sparkling with excitement.

"It's wonderful to have a young woman so interested in the classics," Sir Edward said proudly, nodding at his granddaughter. "I'm certain your essay will be a marvelous piece of scholarship."

Maria nodded at Brigitta as well, then turned to look at her husband. Surely now he could understand why it was important to wait another couple of months before leaving? How could they pull Brigitta from her studies?

But Georg wouldn't meet her eyes.

Maria did her best to cut the chicken on her plate, so she wouldn't cut her husband instead. Her silverware clanged against the china plate as she cut too hard, and the Whitehead's stared at her in disproval for a moment. They looked perfectly groomed, as always. Lady Whitehead wore a lovely white dress and every piece of her grey hair was pinned exactly. Sir Edward wore a tan suit and his white hair was obviously combed very carefully.

Maria felt her face turn red, and she stared at the floor. She thought she had finally mastered formal etiquette, but apparently not. The chicken suddenly tasted dry. Were her hair pins falling out as well?

"I can't wait to see my First Communion dress. I think it will be prettier than Marta's and Brigitta's were. When can I see it, Gromi?" Gretl asked, breaking the silence.

"You may see it when it is finished, Gretl," Lady Whitehead said firmly, wiping her mouth at her same time.

"And I'm certain your dress will be lovely, Gretl, but you shouldn't assume it will be prettier than your sisters' were," Maria told her daughter gently.

"Yes, Mother," said Gretl with a sigh. She took a large drink of milk, but to the Whiteheads' delight, managed to remember to wipe her mouth afterwards.

Maria tried to meet Georg's eyes again, hoping he would realize how important it was for them to stay here for all of the children. Brigitta was excited about a school assignment, Gretl was excited about her First Communion, and all the children deserved to finish the term before they were uprooted again. They had already had to begin school in Great Britain months late two and a half years ago, and they had all hated it.

But he still wouldn't look at her. In fact, he didn't seem to be looking at anyone right now. Surely, he wasn't withdrawing from their family again. Maria sipped her wine and did her best to smile at all the children, showing them how much she cared for them.

"Friedrich, are you still preparing for your final exams?" Sir Edward asked, briefly looking at Georg, who seemed to ignore the other man.

"Yes," Friedrich sighed. "I have so much material to study; it's a little overwhelming. I am confident about the science, but I really need to study the English and History more."

"You're a bright young man, Friedrich," Sir Edward said firmly. "I am certain you will perform well, so long as you study."

"Of course, you will," said Maria, meeting the young man's eyes. "You were always one of my best students when I was teaching you."

Friedrich smiled at her, but there was an awkward silence, as Maria reminded everyone at the table she was once the children's governess. She didn't think she would ever understand proper etiquette and sometimes she wondered why she should. Briefly glancing at Georg, she tried to meet his eyes, hoping for his support, but his eyes remained blank.

Maria was just about to say something, anything, to break this silence, when she heard a cry. Perfect. Rosemary was awake.

"I believe I will see to the baby, but the rest of you may finish dinner and have dessert," she said as quickly as she could before existing the uncomfortable room.

OOOOOOOOO

Maria took Rosemary back to the bedroom to feed her, settling herself on the large, fluffy bed. The baby suckled contently, warming Maria's heart. Her youngest daughter was a bit reserved, even for a baby, and she only really opened up when Maria was feeding her. "That's a good girl," she whispered to her daughter, playing with the baby's tiny wisps of hair.

Her hair appeared blondish, but her personality was all Georg.

Georg, who would try to appear neutral rather than excited and stern rather than scared. Stern rather than scared. Suddenly Maria's eyes widened as she understood her husband's behavior during dinner this evening. "Oh, darling," she whispered as she pictured the way he avoided their family's looks and kept his eyes blank.

He was terrified. For their family. Just as he'd tried to tell Maria earlier. "We'll have to help Papa, won't we?" she said to Rosemary as she finished nursing and cuddled to her mother.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm sorry, darling," Maria told her husband as he finally entered their bedroom that night. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I didn't understand how much the situation with Hitler was bothering you earlier. If you really think it's necessary, we can leave now."

Georg pulled her closer, and Maria felt his strong chest pressed against hers. "Thank you, Maria. The Whiteheads' are planning on attending another ball in a couple of weeks, and they want us to bring Liesl with us again. It's just one more thing," his eyes blazed briefly in anger. "That I can't deal with right now." He shook his head and kissed her, pushing his tongue in and devouring Maria's mouth in a wonderful way.

Maria let his lips take her away from their troubles for a few moments. When he broke away, he sighed. "I do wish we could leave without disappointing the children, though. You were correct; there are so many things they are involved in here now."

Maria nodded, reading the deep love he had for their children in his voice. "I love those words. 'You were correct,'" she teased him as she played with his thick dark hair. "But as you said, they're safety is more important." She kissed his neck. Once. Twice. Three times, feeling her body burn in an exciting way as she did so.

"I don't know how long it will take to find a ship that will allow us all to leave safely, anyway," Georg murmured as they landed on the bed. "Hopefully very soon, but it definitely won't be tonight. Do you think there's something else we can do, in that case?" He grinned at her mischievously as he unbuttoned her dress quickly.

"Oh, definitely," Maria agreed, feeling the fire of his touch as she began to take off his tie. As always, "making up" was very arousing.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I know you don't like staying in someone else's home, Georg," Maria said, coming back to their earlier topic as she laid her head on his bare chest. "I appreciate all the effort you've put into trying to get along with Sir Edward."

Maria felt Georg sigh and his fingers in her hair. "Thank you. I always seem to say the wrong thing to that man. Honestly, I thought we'd only be here a year at most, but then –

" – I became pregnant with Rosemary," Maria finished, glancing at their three – month – old's room in the corner.

"Yes, and I knew you both needed a doctor," Georg pulled her closer to himself. "And then there was everything with the _Queen Elizabeth_ after she was born. But now we have to leave. For our family's sake and for my own sanity. I can't live with that man any longer. We're always arguing!"

Maria laughed at the irony of that statement. "Georg, the two of us argue just as often." Then she kissed his chest, feeling his heart beat as she did so.

Georg pulled her face up and pressed his lips to hers. "Maybe but fighting and making up with you is always more fun than it is with Sir Edward!"

_*****_**The **_**Queen Elizabeth was a passenger ship that was involved in the spy network during WWII.**_

******_**The Lusitania **_**was a British luxury liner that was sunk by u – boats during WWI.**

**So, it seems I'm starting a new story in Apirl, rather than May. Oh well, I'm sure most of you don't mind. **

**I'll be using my once a month schedule for this one, though.**


	2. More Problems in England

More Problems in England

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Sound of Music.**_

**Guest: Thank you very much for your honest review. You are correct about when the **_**Queen Elizabeth**_** was built, and I should not have implied any of the Whiteheads' friends rode it previously. I have fixed that conversation a little. However, some of the other reviewers are also correct when they say that the **_**Queen Elizabeth's **_**maiden voyage in March of 1940 included a spy mission. That was the reference Georg was referring.**

Georg spent most of his days for the next week desperately trying to find a suitable ship for his family on to travel to America. But he had yet to find anything. And it felt as if the Nazis were getting closer and closer. How long until they were on top of everyone he loved again?

"Georg, it will be all right," Maria's voice broke through his thoughts one night as they climbed into bed.

He didn't answer, even as her warm hands caressed his back. How could it possibly be all right with his family in danger? It was as if a dark cloud of worry surrounded him.

"I know you're working hard to find us a suitable ship," Maria's voice cut through his dark thoughts again. "And you won't quit until you find one." He felt her lips land on his neck, making him tinkle, but the dark cloud was still there.

Maria sighed. "Georg," she whispered, sounding exasperated. Then she gave a little yodel. *

The sound immediately caused all his blood to go between his legs, as it always did. "Maria," he whispered. The dark cloud faded. He threw her on the bed and kissed her deeply.

She looked at him with a delightful mischievous smirk and gave another yodel. Georg pulled her light blue nightgown off her in record time, squeezing her burdocks as he did so. "Darling you know what that sound does to me," he warned as his lips attacked her neck.

"That was the idea," she giggled as he felt her hands in her hair.

The dark cloud disappeared completely, and Georg's mind was only on his Maria and how she made him feel.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Still, the dark clouds covered him a lot during the day. There had to be a ship bound for America that could keep his family safe. But where?

Many dinners, Georg paid no attention to his children when they tried to discuss their activities, or even give him a smile. Once, Fredrick had tried to ask him a question and all he did was scowl. Maria told him under no uncertain circumstances that he shouldn't take his anger and fear out on his children again.

She was right, of course. Agathe would be angry, too.

So, Georg did his best to make it up to the children again.

He smiled at Louisa when she let their family listen to her play the violin. The noise played right into his heart. "You sound just like your mother," he said when see finished playing.

"Exactly like Agathe," Sir Edward agreed, smiling as well.

"Yes," Lady Whitehead nodded, glancing at Maria for a moment. Georg wondered if his mother – in – law still believed Maria was offended by Agathe.

Of course, Maria simply hugged Louisa. "I'm glad you are learning the music that your first mother played."

He also picked up Gretl and Marta for bear hugs. Their sweet innocence filled his nostrils, and their laughter touched his heart. As his Maria had once told him, "the little ones just want to be loved."

And every night Maria would let Georg hold Rosemary for a few moments. She was so tiny and precious. Her wisps of blonde hair were as beautiful as Maria's.

He had to protect them. All of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Georg couldn't decide whether England was safer now, with Churchill as Prime Minister, or more dangerous, as Hitler had just invaded France and the Netherlands. It was far too clos for his comfort. Still, at least Churchill had more inner strength than Chamberlain.

Still, how had it come to this?

That blasted party that the Whiteheads' insisted on attending was tonight. And as their family was still in England, he and Maria were going. Of course. And Liesl. How had he agreed to allow his daughter to attend the party?

" – And I do believe this navy-blue dress is perfect for the occasion," Liesl said excitedly, as they drove to the party. Georg's heart increased more than it already was. The navy-blue dress was beautiful on his daughter, and just as important, it made her look patriotic. Horrifying images of young military officers eager to see his daughter up close danced through his mind.

"Yes," said Lady Whitehead, like there was nothing wrong with Liesl's excitement or the situation. "Although I do wish we were able to purchase you a new dress, but they are so difficult to find since the war began."

The dark cloud threatened to cover him again, and Georg reached blindly for Maria's hand. "Why did I agree to this, again?" he whispered.

"Because there is no reason not to do so," Maria whispered back. "Liesl has been to a few of these parties before. Remember, she is a young lady now. Besides, you know nothing is going to happen to her if all of us are there to watch over her."

Georg sighed. He knew that, but he didn't have to like it.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

He felt himself tense even more as they all entered the Fosters' ballroom. As he suspected, dozens of young military officers were already here. Royal Navy men. Army. Air force. Everything he could imagine all in full dress.

And Liesl seemed just as eager to see them, as her blue eyes grew larger by the minute. Georg instinctively reached out to pull his daughter back outside, but immediately stopped. Maria was right. Liesl was a young lady. And her family would watch her.

Squeezing Maria's hand, he then turned to gaze at her instead. She looked gorgeous in her red gown. It showed off her figure and brought out the red highlights in her hair. But why wasn't she smiling? "Maria what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Maria sighed. "I know I shouldn't worry, but I can't stop thinking about Rosemary. Do you really think Louisa and Brigitta can care for her properly?"

First mother worries. Of course. Agathe had them as well. Georg knew it showed how much they cared. "Darling it's only natural that you are worried about our youngest girl, but I'm certain she is fine. Louisa and Brigitta have had plenty of experience carrying for their siblings in the past."

Maria sighed and pushed herself closer to his side. "I know that. I just…" She shook her head.

Georg decided a distraction may be in order. "Have I told you how great you look in that dress?" he asked, placing his hands lightly on her hips.

Maria giggled. "I believe you mentioned it earlier, but you are welcome to do so again."

Georg felt his grin widen. "In that case, the dress is beautiful on you, darling."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Piano, violin, and cello music filled the ballroom with "God Save the King," as everyone saluted the British flag. Georg desperately tried to keep himself from thinking about his own national anthem and his own flag. It didn't exist anymore, so what did it matter?

Nevertheless, he held on to Maria's arm a bit tighter.

When the anthem finished, several British officers spoke of how ready they were to march off to war and defeat Herr Hitler. Georg sighed as everyone cheered. Why couldn't his Austria have been just as determined, instead of welcoming the man with open arms? The dark cloud threatened once again.

_It doesn't matter_ he reminded himself again, forcing those thoughts away and looking straight ahead. Yet, somehow Maria's soft hand touched him despite himself. The dark cloud faded.

Finally, the dancing music began, and the dark cloud disappeared. "Dance with me, you beautiful woman," he said to Maria, admiring her in the red dress again. "I'm so lucky to have you with me," he added, looking straight into her blue eyes. For some reason, she was still a bit unsure of herself in places like this.

Maria giggled a little and happily let him lead her to the dance floor.

It always felt amazing to have her in his arms, twirling around as if they were the only two people in existence. Of course, the British would not play their landler, but the waltz was almost as good. It certainly allowed him to hold her close. And Georg loved that soft look in her eyes.

But who was that young blond man in a full-dress navy uniform dancing with Liesl? The dark cloud began to fall again. They both appeared to be having too much fun, smiling at each other as they moved in time with the music. What ideas might the boy have about Liesl? And what if he was actually a Nazi spy?

Georg's eyes met the boys' until the he looked scared to death.

Good.

"Georg," Maria said gently, "why don't we have something to drink?"

He nodded and led her to food section, picking a white wine for Maria and a glass of champagne for himself, all the while continuing to stare at the boy paying too much attention to Liesl.

"I know this is difficult for you, but I truly don't think you need to worry about Liesl becoming involved with any of the boys here," Maria whispered to him as she sipped her wine.

Georg stared at her blankly. "Of course, I need to worry!" he whispered, offended that she would dismiss his feelings so easily. "That boy, or any of the boys here…" He shook his head. "I know what goes on in their heads, Maria."

"Yes, but Liesl isn't interested in finding a boy to court her right now," Maria whispered back. "She's enjoying dancing with them, but she's holding them all at arm's length. Her experience with Rolfe made her a bit wary of them." Her words, and her breath, tingled on the back of his neck.

"Do you really think so?" Georg asked, wondering whether he should feel guilty for hoping such a thing was true.

"She told me so," Maria said firmly. He stared at her lips, which were decorated with drops of white wine that he wished he could kiss. "Besides, Sir Edward is watching Liesl as close as you are."

Georg's eyes suddenly noticed his father – in – law. He appeared to be deep in conversation with someone, but Sir Edward's eyes never left Liesl. The dark cloud lifted. His daughter may be all right. They may struggle to respect each other, but Georg and Sir Edward both loved the children and believed in protecting them.

"Perhaps you are correct," Georg said with a sigh as he took another sip of champagne.

Maria's eyes widened. "Did I just hear you say I was correct?" she grinned.

Georg chuckled. "I don't know. Did you?"

Still, as Liesl chose a new partner, he stared at the new young man as well. Maria made these events bearable, but scarring those boys was quite amusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

Two days after the Fosters' Ball, Georg told Maria he'd booked their family a spot on the _Circassia _next week. "I can't find any problems with that ship," he told her as they laid in bed. "And Hitler is growing closer and closer." His eyes grew distant, like they always did when he was frightened. "We really need to leave."

Maria sighed. She still wished they could wait until the children finished their school term. But she understood her husband's worry. Especially considering how close the Nazis came to attacking them in Austria. Her mind flashed back to the night in graveyard, trying desperately to protect the children and keep them calm. And then the moment where her Georg had almost been shot.

Wrapping her arms around his waist as tightly as she could, Maria said, "You're right."

Georg's eyes blinked a little at those words, but he didn't tease her as he usually would when she admitted he was right.

He needed a distraction again. So, Maria looked into his eyes and yodeled.

Georg's eyes darkened and he covered his mouth with hers.

OOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the family reacted to Georg's news about how Maria expected them to do so. Sir Edward screamed that his grandchildren couldn't leave, and that Georg would obviously change his mind again. Brigitta grumbled and scowled behind her father's back because she wouldn't be able to finish school. At least Maria was able to prevent her and Louisa from playing more tricks. Liesl, the peacemaker, attempted to explain to her Gromi why it was so necessary that they leave and helped comfort Marta about traveling to a new place.

"We'll ride on a big ship, Marta," Liesl told her younger sister, spreading her arms as far as they could go. "Just like the models Father used have displayed in Salzburg."

Marta nodded, but she still looked nervous.

"And your father and I, along with all your siblings, will be there with you," Maria reminded her. "We'll all work together, just like we did when we left Austria. And now that you're older, you can help with Rosemary, too." Maria tickled her baby's arms a bit, and her usually serious baby managed a smile. "Rosemary is going to need her big sister, Marta to help show her how brave she can be."

Marta smiled and sat up a little straighter. "I can do that, Mother."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Maria needed the Lord, now more than ever. She was extremely grateful Gretl was able to celebrate her First Communion before they left. It would be a day filled with the Lord.

"I love the ruffles on my dress, Mother," Gretl said as Maria pulled the girl's new dress over her head. It was white and covered with little ruffles, so it was perfect for Gretl.

Maria smiled and hugged her. "Then you should thank your Gromi and Grompi for providing you with such a nice First Communion Dress."

Gretl nodded, her smile becoming wider. "I will. Will you do my hair, Mother?"

"Of course. This is your special day."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Maria and Gretl walked downstairs, both moving with a little bounce from excitement. Everyone else was already waiting, including little Rosemary. "Oh dear. Are we late again?" Maria asked, as she picked up her baby from Liesl.

Georg nodded, but he didn't tease her about it as he normally would. Instead he had that terrible vacant look in his eyes that showed he was still scared of what was to become of their family. Maria allowed her arm to brush against his and he gave her a small smile.

But Brigitta still tried to ignore her father on the way to the church and scowled at him behind his back. Kurt complained again that he was too hungry to go to Mass, and Louisa seemed to be arguing with Friedrich.

Maria took a deep breath and prayed a psalm that had been in her heart often, her voice becoming louder and louder as she continued.

_The Lord is my light and my salvation; whom do I fear?  
The Lord is my life's refuge; of whom am I afraid?_

_When evildoers come of at me to devour my flesh _

_These my enemies and foes themselves stumble and fall._

_Though an army encamp against me, my heart does not fear; _

_Though war be waged against me; even then do I trust. **_

Friedrich and Louisa finally calmed down, and Brigitta even recited the end of the psalm with Maria. Gretl played with the ruffles on her dress again.

Maria couldn't wait to see Gretl receive Communion for the first time. She knew it would be just as inspiring as when she watched Brigitta and Marta receive. ***

***Georg becoming aroused by Maria's yodeling was an idea I originally got from another SoM author, inforacommittee. It is also referenced in my stories: "Broody Captains and Yodeling Women," chapter 11 of "Love Past and Present" and "Socks for the von Trapps."**

****Psalm 27: 1 – 3. St. Joesph ed.**

***** I have a one shot about Brigitta and Marta's First Communion, if you are interested in reading that. The story also covers a bit more of the religious aspect of the sacrament.**


	3. The Circassia

The_ Circassia_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Sound of Music.**_

"Well, that's everything," Georg said, shutting the suitcase firmly. It really was great that he'd found his family a ship now. This time his family could pack all the clothing and belongings they needed and board a ship like respectable people, rather than running from criminals in the middle of the night.

"Are you sure that we have everything we need for Rosemary, Georg?" Maria asked nervously, picking their baby out of the crib. "We need lots of nappies, baby clothes, slings, and, oh – it's so overwhelming sometimes!"

Georg smiled and put his wife's shoulders from behind, trying to calm her nerves. "I've packed all the nappies we have, both slings and plenty of baby clothing."

"But what about baby sweaters?" Maria asked as she stared at their baby's innocent face. "It could get cold on the ship. Or thinner clothing if it gets hot during the day. Or…" her voice trailed off as she grew more and more nervous.

"Maria." Georg turned her around to face him. "Our youngest girl will be fine. I've packed everything we have here. And I know we've already bought plenty of nappies and baby clothes. She won't get too cold or too warm." His eyes bore into her blue ones, sending her his conviction.

Turning his attention to Rosemary, Georg smiled and stroked her soft cheek and wisps of blonde hair. "Were going on a ship, you know." The baby stared at him. "You'll love it, Rosemary. There's nothing like being out on the sea."

"Georg!" Sir Edward's voice echoed all over the estate, interrupting the sweet moment between him, his wife, and their baby.

"I'm sorry, Maria," he said with a sigh. Georg looked forward to being far away from his father – in – law soon.

The other man's presence loomed large in the front room, standing as if he were one of those statues in Rome. But Sir Edward efforts to intimidate Georg didn't work. "Yes, Sir Edward, we are going to leave today," he said firmly.

"But if you would just realize how much better off you are here," Sir Edward boomed.

"I am sorry, but I do not believe we are better off here in anyway." Georg said just as forcefully. "Hitler will attack any day now."

"Even if that happens, we have plenty of military to protect us," Sir Edward shook his head, his face growing colder by the moment. "And this estate isn't close to London to be affected."

Georg's hands almost turned into fists as he pictured brownshirts swarming all over England. Attacking, just as they were in France. "You don't know what these Nazis are cable of. I do."

"I'm sure you do," Sir Edward said in a sarcastic manner. "After all, so many of them are your friends."

Rage in Georg boiled as Sir Edward referenced Austria's eager acceptance into the Third Reich. Again. "They're still better than some of your friends," he replied, just as sarcastically. "But the point is my family is leaving." Both of his hands became fists.

"I have everything, Father," Louisa said as she came down the stairs. One of the maids followed behind her, carrying her luggage.

Georg took a deep breath and forced his anger away before turning to his daughter. "Excellent," he told her with a nod.

"And this time, I _will_ be bringing the violin with me," said Louisa, as a bright smile spread across her face. She held up the small case for the precious instrument.

"I'm happy to hear that," Georg said a bit softer as he stepped closer to her. His heart thumped a little at the thought of a bit of Agathe coming with them as well. And Louisa was so disappointed to have to leave Agathe's violin in Austria before. Once again, he congratulated himself for allowing his family to leave with enough time to pack everything they needed.

Gretl came bouncing down the stairs, obviously ready for a new adventure. "Are you certain you are packed, too?" Georg asked with a grin.

"Yes, Father," she replied. Another maid followed her with the luggage.

Fredrich and Kurt came bounding down the stairs next, apparently involved in an argument. "But that's not what I said!" his younger son said, whining a bit.

"But it's what you meant," Fredrich said, sounding a bit too smug.

"That enough," Georg said firmly, giving his sons one of his hard stares that scared everyone. "We don't need this today, and you are both too old for petty squabbles."

Both of his sons nodded and then looked at the ground.

Liesl came up behind them, holding onto a nervous – looking Marta. "I promise you, the ship is going to be fun," Liesl said to her sister. "And so will America."

Marta nodded as the maid put down their luggage.

"It will be great fun," Georg promised her. "And we'll all be there together," he said as he gave her a gentle hug.

Now where was Brigitta? Maria he almost expected to be late at this point, but Brigitta was usually better. Was she still angry at him? Out of all his children, Brigitta wished to stay in England the most. Georg had expected her to warm up to the move by now, but perhaps Brigitta got more than just her observation skill from him. She was becoming rather stubborn.

He'd better go find her.

"I just don't understand," Brigitta's voice came from the room she had shared with Louisa. "Why do we have to leave, Gromi?" Georg's heart broke at her sad voice. Should he try to say something again? He'd tried to speak to her so many times in the past week, but she wouldn't listen to him.

"I wish you could stay here as well, but your father believes you would be safer in America," Lady Whitehead's voice, so like Agathe's at that moment, said. "Perhaps he is correct."

"But my Hamlet essays…" said Brigitta's voice. "I'll never be able to finish them, now. And what if we never see you again?"

"We could still visit you in America. After the war is over," Lady Whitehead said.

Brigitta had no answer to that.

"Brigitta," he said from outside the door. "I'm very sorry we have to leave. But your Gromi is right. We should see them again after the war is over."

Brigitta sighed and picked up her suitcase without a word, obviously not ready to forgive him yet. Of course, Georg was still a bumbling father most of the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOO

The children waved goodbye to their grandparents along with the other passengers. Then the ship pulled into the open sea.

Maria loved how excited Georg was as they all boarded the _Circassia_. His eyes drank in the ocean and seemed to sniff the salty air as often as possible. "You're such a sailor, darling" she said, smiling as they surveyed the first deck.

"Of course, I am," he said, that smug grin across his face. Then he sniffed the ocean again, and her smile widened.

Friedrich leaned on the edge of the deck, probably trying to see the ocean closer as well. That boy was so much like his father it made Maria's heart flip.

"Kurt, Louisa, no running, please," Maria said suddenly as they dashed away.

OOOOOOOOOO

Maria soon realized the ship had a dinning room, a children's playroom, a gentleman's club room, a music room, and a Christian and Jewish prayer room, in addition to the private cabins. The family enjoyed a delicious meal in the dinning room, and Marta and Gretl looked forward to spending more time in the playroom.

Their cabin was significantly smaller than their suite at the Whiteheads', but still sizable, from Maria's perspective. It included a king – sized bed, a cradle, two dressers, and a full – sized mirror.

"I thought it was nice to provide the Jewish people with their own prayer room," Maria commented as she and Georg settled into their cabin with Rosemary that night. "Especially considering how many of their synagogues are being burned these days." She sighed as she placed her clothing in the dresser.

Georg nodded, a scowl on his face. "I agree. The treatment those people are receiving is unacceptable," he slammed the dresser closed, and Rosemary fussed a little.

Perhaps Maria shouldn't have said anything. Was he going to broad the rest of the night? She picked up the baby and noticed a small smile. "Do you like the ocean, too Rosemary?" she asked. "I think you do, because you are so much like your father."

Georg finally gave a small grin. "You do like the ocean, don't you Rosemary? He asked as he picked up his youngest daughter. "It's wonderful." Her heart exploded with love as she watched his grumpiness melt and his tender side come forward.

Finishing putting their things away, Maria reached for the baby again. "I need to feed her, Georg."

"If you insist," Georg said, his eyes showing his teasing.

"I just can't seem to reach Brigitta," he said as he stared at Maria's visible breasts. "I know she's upset to leave her grandparents and her studies, but… I never knew she was so stubborn."

"I think all of your children can be stubborn, Georg," Maria said, giggling as she changed breasts for Rosemary. "They learned from the best, after all."

"Yes," Georg said, with his eyes still on her breasts. "But what do we do about it?"

"I'll try to speak to her again tomorrow, darling," Maria said, feeling herself heat up more and more as he continued staring at her.

Rosemary finished her meal eventually, and they celebrated their first night on the _Circassia_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Brigitta, I'd still be willing to work with you on Shakespeare if you would like," Maria suggested the next day as the family finished breakfast in the dining room.

Brigitta sighed. "I don't know, Mother. I thought you wanted to take Marta, Gretl, and Rosemary to the children's playroom today."

Maria smiled. She had been looking forward to the younger children exploring the playroom, but she also wanted to help Brigitta. "Liesl would be perfectly happy to take them if you wanted me to study Shakespeare with you."

"Not now, Mother," Brigitta said firmly as she walked out of the dining room.

"Just a minute," Maria called after the girl, talking to her back. Why was her daughter angry at her? "I know you are still upset about leaving, but there is no reason to take it out on me."

"You agree with Father! You said we should leave, too!" Brigitta said, her voice echoing through the hallway.

"Yes, because your father believed it was too dangerous for us in England," Maria said, raising her voice louder and louder. "But I knew it would be hard on you." Several other passengers stopped to stare.

"So, why didn't you let us stay?" Brigitta turned around face her, lowering her voice again. "You can convince Father to do anything."

"That's not true, and you should know that," said Maria, trying to lower her voice as well. "Your father is a very stubborn man. Besides, I think he may be right about England being dangerous."

Brigitta simply walked off in direction of her cabin.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Brigitta remained unreachable for the rest of the day, although Maria enjoyed watching the younger children play with Liesl and enjoying the music room with Louisa.

"We'll just have to keep trying with Brigitta," Maria sighed as Rosemary finished her last meal for the day. "I'm sure she'll come around eventually. She moved her precious baby to her shoulder to help her burp.

Georg just grunted.

"Darling, I don't like the way Brigitta is acting either, but I don't know what else to do," Maria said, wishing he would cheer up a little. She hoped she didn't have to yodel tonight, but he still wouldn't' even look at her.

Rosemary burped, and Maria smiled a little. "That's a good girl. Would you like your father to put you to bed?" She handed the baby to Georg, and he managed a half smile that made Maria's heart leap.

"Maria, I don't think the Captain is steering this ship correctly," Georg said after putting the baby in the crib. "We should be almost out of Irish Sea by now."

Maria giggled a little from their bed. "I know you don't like someone else controlling the ship, but I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"How?" Georg snapped, "How could he possibly know what he's doing? I've looked over the maps, and I don't think he's going the right way at all. Not to mention that there may be German U – Boats hiding in these waters. I'm going to have to speak to him tomorrow."

"Georg, leave the captain alone," Maria said, her voice rising. "The _Circassia_ is safe, and you know it."

"I certainly don't know it!" He looked at the bed, like he didn't want to go near it. "You don't understand anything."

Maria wondered why she was being condemned. "Georg, don't blame me because you're uncomfortable. That's not fair."

Georg's eyes turned thunderous and his cheeks turned cold. "You're not being fair, Maria! You are supposed to be on my side."

"Only when you make sense, Georg," Maria crossed her arms over her chest. "And right now, you are not making any sense at all."

He stared at her in a way that Maria supposed would scare anyone else. But her eyes just stared back just as hard. Finally Georg climbed into bed and turned around, facing away from her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Georg paid no attention to anyone at breakfast the next morning. He looked straight ahead instead of meeting anyone's eye. And when the waiter brought their tea, he announced it was the wrong flavor.

Maria's heart tightened. He was scared again.

Of course, he was. Why had she dismissed Georg so quickly last night?

After entrusting the younger children in Liesl's care, Maria went to look for her husband. She searched the top deck, the gentleman's lounge, and their cabin, hoping to locate him. Then she became quite distracted by the music room for some time.

Finally, she ran into him in the hallway. "Well, you have what you want, Maria," Georg snapped, his eyes blazing again. "The captain refuses to listen to me, no matter how many maps I show him. Who knows what trouble we'll be in soon."

Taking both of his hands in hers gently, Maria said, "I'm sorry, Georg. About what I said last night and about what happened today. I know how worried you are."

Georg just sighed. "I am. And I hate that I can't do anything about it."

Maria stroked her hands up and down his arms. "We'll just have to trust the Lord."

He looked at her sadly. "I don't know if I can do that."

Maria's eyes stared into his blue ones. "Can you trust me if I say the Lord is worth trusting?"

Georg held onto her hands tightly. "I will always trust you."

**The chapters are a bit shorter in this story than what I usually write, but I think they work. I hope you think so, too.**


	4. Trouble on the Ship

Trouble on the Ship

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Sound of Music.**_

Waves crashed, tossing the ship around and thunder bombed from above. Georg hated it. They had finally sailed out of the Irish Sea two days ago, and Georg thought he would breathe easier, with no Nazi U- boats lurking under the waters. But now the captain had sailed them right into a storm.

The man was an idiot. "Maria, why did I decide on the _Circassia _for our family? The captain of this ship can't do anything right! First, he spends too much time in the Irish Sea, and then he sails right into a thunderstorm."

At that point, there was another loud crack of thunder, illustrating Georg's point. And even Maria flinched for a moment.

He shook his head and sat down, turning his worries over and over in his head. Were his children all right? The younger ones became so scared during storms. And what about Rosemary? So far, she seemed to love the ocean, but would this storm change her mind? Was she particularly fussy tonight? Would the thunderstorm turn into a hurricane and become truly life threatening?

"Georg." Maria's voice broke threw his thoughts as she caressed his arms. "I'm certain the storm will disappear soon. Our family is safe, so long as we stay below deck."

"I wish I could believe that," Georg replied, staring into her blue eyes. "But there are so many things that could happen that – "

" – I wish you wouldn't be so negative," Maria said firmly, stepping closer to him. Her scent filled his nose. "I know with your strategist mind, you can't help but think of all the possibilities, but you do realize that we will likely be fine?" She leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

He smiled at her in return, loving her optimistic nature, despite the dark cloud that still hung over him. "I wish I could believe that." Suddenly there was a flash of lightening, and at the same time, the boat tipped heavily to the left.

Maria clutched to him instinctively, and Georg's dark cloud lifted slightly. He'd helped his wife.

"I'd do some yodeling for you tonight, but I have to admit I'm a bit worried about how the children are handling the storm. They can become so scared…" Maria shook her head, and Georg's heart stopped as she voiced one of his own fears.

"… next door to see if the children are all right," he heard somewhere in the background as his fears consumed him again. "Georg?" Maria said, cradling Rosemary in her arms. "Did you hear me? I said I was going to the children's cabin to check on the children."

"Yes, of course," he said, snapping a little.

The children were obviously sacred, especially the younger ones. Gretl buried her head in Liesl's arms. Kurt tried to act nonchalant, laying in his bed like normal. But the boy's eyes shifted with every swing of the boat, flash and boom from the sky. Louisa sat on her bed with her hands on her hips, trying to get her siblings' attention with some sort of story. Brigitta tried to comfort Marta, even allowing the younger girl to sleep in her bed. Only Friedrich seemed unaffected, sleeping soundly through the storm.

"Children, what do we do when a thunderstorm is bothersome?" Maria asked, cuddling Rosemary as she sat next to Liesl and Gretl.

"Sing about our favorite things?" Gretl suggested in a small voice. She looked at Maria, as if she wished to cuddle with her instead of Liesl, but then noticed her mother was holding her baby sister.

"That's right!" said Maria, immediately launching into the song. It seemed she didn't even notice the sharp crackle that shook the whole boat.

But Gretl's little eyes grew larger and larger, as she shook with terror. Georg's arms immediately wrapped around her, feeling better that could protect her, even a little bit.

Everyone sang the song as the thunderstorm continued, but none of them seemed to care anymore. The booms, flashes, and shifts of the boat were ignored. How did his Maria always know what to do?

Eventually, the children fell asleep, Gretl against Georg's chest and Marta clutching Brigitta in her bed. "I hope they'll be all right now," he whispered to Maria as he placed Gretl back in her bed.

"I think they will," Maria said with a soft smile.

Then Rosemary stretched her tiny arms and began to fuss.

Maria sighed. "I didn't realize it had been so long. I think it's time for her to be fed again."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Thank fully, the terrible storm was over by the next morning. Hopefully the foolish captain wouldn't steer the ship into anymore. Georg decided he would visit the man again and explain the proper way to maneuver a ship.

But first, he needed to make certain his children were fine. Rosemary was obviously fine. Maria had just finished dressing her in a bright pink sundress, and she looked very sweet.

All the children except Louisa were dressed and greeted him with smiles. Louisa grumbled that she didn't wish to get up. Georg ordered her to come to breakfast with the rest of the family in ten minutes.

When he saw Brigitta smile at him, his heart leaped. The girl hadn't smiled at him in almost two weeks. He walked with her to breakfast, a huge grin on his own face. "Your mother and I really appreciate you helping Marta last night. It was very nice of you to let her sleep in your bed when she was sacred."

Brigitta nodded. "Marta is still young. And she can get so nervous. She needed to have one of us close to her. I wanted to help."

Georg nodded, hearing the love Brigitta felt for her younger sister in her voice. "Thank you." He gave the girl a sideways hug, which she returned. They didn't say anything, but somehow, he knew her animosity had been erased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

To Maria's relief, the sun shone brightly onto the ship the next day. She was certain they would sail through the storm eventually, but the children had been so tense last night, and her Georg had been so anxious. "Thank you, Lord," she whispered on the way to breakfast.

It seemed everyone else was in a bright mood at breakfast as well. Her whole family greeted her with broad grins and happy chatter. Louisa planning on practicing her violin again, Kurt and Friedrich discussed how great the sausage and eggs were that morning, and Georg looked forward to spending the morning on the first deck.

"It's a wonderful day to be at sea," he said with a satisfied smile.

"So, you finally admitted the captain is capable of sailing this ship?" Maria asked, feeling the urge to tease him.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Georg shook his head. "He's still made too many mistakes. But today the ship seems to be sailing in the right direction." His eyes sparkled, as they always did when they teased each other.

Maria attempted to drink her juice while holding Rosemary with the other hand. "I doubt you could do much better."

Georg's sparkle disappeared. "Of course, I could. I know so much more than this captain does. In fact, when breakfast is finished, I think I should go tell him – "

Maria shook her head. That wouldn't go well. He'd get thrown out again and end up in a terrible mood. "Why don't you take Rosemary with you to the first deck instead? You can show her how enjoyable it is to be at sea on a nice day like today."

Brigitta nodded. "That sounds like a great idea," she said as she finished her eggs. "Especially considering I'd like you to look at my _Hamlet _essays today, Mother."

Love poured through Maria as she smiled at the girl. It was wonderful to see her finally bury the grudge she'd been carrying for over two weeks. "I would be glad to do so."

"Then I suppose you and I will spend the day out on the open water, Rosemary?" Georg asked, picking up his youngest daughter. "I know you'll love the top deck." Maria loved to see that soft smile on his face when he spoke to their baby.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Maria hated the nasty cough Georg developed the next night. Perhaps he'd spent too long on the top deck? "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" she asked softly. Just the sound of that cough made her throat ache.

"No," Georg said in a hoarse voice. "Why should there be?" With that, he rolled away from her, like she was being dismissed. Every time Georg was ill or injured, he did this.

She tried not to be offended, reminding herself how her husband hated to appear weak. And about how illnesses scared him more than anything else. But still. "Papa shouldn't push me away like that, should he, Rosemary?" she asked as she tucked their daughter into bed. "He should let me help him." After all, she was his wife.

Naturally, Rosemary stayed silent, all wrapped up in her blanket. But Maria knows the little girl would agree with her mother.

OOOOOOOOOO

The ship's galley smelled delicious the next morning, as Maria inhaled sausage, eggs, fresh bread, and fruit. But despite her mouth's watering, Maria tried to ignore the aromas. That wasn't why she was here. "May I have a cup of tea with honey, please?" she asked in her best English.

Maria would help Georg with his cold whether he appreciated it or not. He needed it.

Ten minutes later, she carefully took the cup of tea to Georg, forcing herself not to bounce while she walked as she normally did. "Don't spill it, Maria," she whispered over and over again.

Thankfully, the she only lost a few drops by the time she returned to the cabin. "Here," she handed the cup of tea to her husband, who had begun coughing again. "It should help."

Maria expected Georg to try to push the tea away, but to her surprise, he took a sip in between his coughs. "Is that better, darling? She asked several moments later.

Georg stayed silent, but Maria decided to take that as a yes. Especially as he didn't scowl when he looked at her. "I'll bring you another cup in a couple of hours then," she said, a small smile spreading across her face. She couldn't believe he was accepting her care.

Next she moved the pillows behind him a little, massaging his back at the same time. "It should be easier for you to sleep this way," she said.

Georg nodded again without saying anything. But he wasn't pushing her away, and that meant everything to Maria. Her heart grew larger and larger as he leaned against the several pillows she'd provided. She was falling even more in love with him.

"Just make certain the children stay away from me," he told her as he sneezed. "In fact, take Rosemary out of this room."

"Of course," Maria nodded, hoping that none of the children became ill, especially her baby. She picked Rosemary's little body as the baby stretched and stared at her mother. "We'll go to breakfast."


	5. Arrival

Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Sound of Music.**_

Excited shrieks and thumping feet bounced all around as the ship finally docked in the New York Harbor. Maria smiled as she picked up Rosemary. "Are you ready to see our new home?" she asked, trying to push her slight nervousness away. "I'm certain it will be wonderful."

Rosemary stared back at her blankly. Still, Maria told herself her family would enjoy their new home. Her smile widened as she pictured them all gathered in a new kitchen for dinner.

Meanwhile, Georg gathered all their belongings out of their cabin carefully. Clothing, nappies, and personal items all disappeared into the suitcases. "That's everything. I promise, Maria," he said, reminding her of when she worried about everything Rosemary would need.

"I know," Maria smiled at the sound of his voice. Georg sounded so much better now that he was no longer hoarse and coughing.

The rest of the children gathered around them as they entered the hallway. Gretl bounced in excitement. Marta held tightly to Brigitta. Louisa clutched tightly to her violin case. Liesl held her own suitcase, and Friedrich held two suitcases in each hand. "Is everyone ready?" Maria asked as she shifted Rosemary in her arms.

Everyone nodded. "Yes, yes, yes!" Gretl bounced.

Then Maria and Georg stared at them again. Six children. "Where is – " she began, her heart beating faster in fear.

" – Kurt," Georg said, in his sternest voice, staring at each of the children one at a time.

"Hiding again, probably," said Liesl. She stared back at her father without blinking, but her voice may have wavered a bit.

"Do any of you know where he is?" Georg asked in the same voice.

All the other children shook their heads. Gretl, Marta, and Brigitta stared at the floor.

"Will you look for Kurt?" Maria whispered, knowing he was better at finding the boy than she was. And after all, Kurt must still be on the ship somewhere.

"Of course," Georg whispered back. "We'll meet you at the top deck."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later, everyone was gathered at the top deck, the sea air blowing in their faces. The Statue of Liberty stood ahead of them. Suitcases lay at their feet. Suddenly a red - faced Kurt appeared, being dragged by Georg and another suitcase. "I'm sorry," Kurt murmured as he met Maria's eyes.

"You should be," Maria said, raising her voice and putting her hands on her hips. "This isn't the time to be playing hide – and – seek."

Kurt nodded in silence.

"Where was he?" Maria whispered, her curiosity eating at her despite still being angry at Kurt.

"Under one of the dining room tables," Georg whispered back.

Maria nodded, and then shifted Rosemary in her arms again. She watched as Liesl helped Gretl out of the boat and held her breath as they walked down the stairs. Those steps didn't look sturdy. Friedrich went next, carrying some of the luggage in both arms. _He's a strong boy, like his father_ Maria tried to tell herself, fighting against the image of Friedrich dropping one the suitcases and falling. Marta climbed out next, carefully guided by Brigitta. Louisa clutched her violin as she made her way down.

"Please go next, darling, so I can watch Kurt," Georg said to Maria, while staring at their wayward son at the same time.

Nodding, Maria walked onto the steps, feeling them shake a bit under her feet.

_Lord, please don't let me fall,_ she prayed. _If not for my sake, then for Rosemary's._ Her baby stared at Maria with an expression much like Georg's as she walked down the stairs. Then it was Kurt's turn. Would he take it seriously? Of course, her husband would not allow him to play or joke on the stairs.

Breathing again, Maria watched as Kurt and Georg finally touched the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later, their family finally approached the immigration desk. Maria admired the easy way Georg spoke English as he handed the desk man their visas. "Yes," said the man, nodding. "Everything seems to be in order."

Georg nodded, smiling proudly at all the von Trapps. "Naturally my family is in order." Then he stared right back at the desk man., daring him to contradict.

Brigitta stood on her tiptoes, and Gretl jumped a little, trying to see over the high wooden desk. Maria studied the desk man. He wore a grey suit and had hair almost as dark as Georg's. He appeared friendly enough, wearing a smile. "If you all step into the next room, you will be checked for disease."

Georg's smile immediately disappeared. "No one in my family is ill," he said.

The desk man sighed, his smile disappearing as well. "I do not believe they are, but it is mandatory, sir."

Georg sighed again, and Maria could see him almost preparing for battle. His cheeks turned cold and his eyes turned deadly. She touched his arm softly, hoping to avoid a fight with the desk man. "You know we are all healthy, so what does it matter if they check us?"

He was silent for a moment. But then Georg's eyes met hers and marched off to the next room. The children immediately followed, without speaking.

Maria watched as Georg appeared to breathe easier and easier each time one of their children was pronounced healthy. Nothing scared him more than the possiblity that they could be ill. Of course, the very suggestion made him angry. And Maria had to admit, she felt a little lighter when the children were said to be healthy as well, especially little Rosemary.

"Your turn, ma'am," the inspector said to Maria. She carefully handed Rosemary to Georg, wishing his eyes didn't look so distant. If only she could comfort him now, as she had when the children were being examined. Still, the man didn't take more than a few minutes to see her. He looked into her ears, her eyes, and shined a light into her mouth. But that was all.

It was the shortest medical exam Maria had ever had.

Yet, her heart beat faster when the man examined Georg. After all, he'd just had a cold a week ago. What if the man said her husband was still ill? _Help him, Lord,_ Maria prayed. Joy filled her heart when he, too was pronounced healthy. She couldn't stop smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOO

Georg stared at Maria, horrified as she sneezed for the second time that night. He had thought everything was progressing smoothly now. His family had finally climbed off the _Circassia_ and away from that foolish captain; they had all been declared healthy and were ready to begin their new lives in safety.

But now Georg heart pounded as he listened to Maria sneeze. "I thought you had just been declared healthy this morning!" he shouted, staring at his wife. Just how ill was she? Did she appear pale? "Get in bed at once!" He pointed at their hotel bed.

"I know you're worried, but I believe it's just a cold," Maria informed him with a smile he hated. How dare she make light of this?

"But what if it's not?" Georg's voice was deadly calm. At least she was now in bed. But at the sound of another sneeze, his heart pounded again. A cold could easily become bronchitis or even pneumonia. Why had he listened to that idiot health inspector this morning? Obviously, the man knew nothing.

Sighing, he placed all the handkerchief's he owned next to Maria. "You are welcome to use these when you need them."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you." His heart melted a bit, yet it still pounded away in fear. Did he hear a sniffle? Was Rosemary still healthy?

Pausing, he examined his youngest daughter as she slept. She was on her tummy, so he couldn't see her face, but Georg carefully placed his hand on her tiny back. Her breathing seemed even. For now. How much longer until Rosemary was ill, too?

OOOOOOOOOO

The next week was a blur of handing Maria hot tea, providing her with handkerchiefs, and steamy baths. Georg did everything he could to help her recover. It _had_ to be only a cold. He also tried his best to keep his children away from Maria, horrified at what might happen if they caught her illness as well. Unfortunately, Rosemary had to stay close; something that worried Georg endlessly. He constantly checked Rosemary's breathing as he held his baby.

Thankfully, one day Maria stopped sneezing and coughing. "I believe it's time for you go to… where was it? Annapolis? Georg?" she said to him one morning in a clear voice.

"Are you certain?" He studied Maria's face carefully for signs of illness. Was her face at all pale? Did her beautiful blue eyes look as they should?

Maria smiled and brought his face closer for a warm kiss. "This feels as if I've recovered," she murmured as he returned her kiss. How did he go so long without this? "But if you still would like to wait…

Georg wrestled between head, his bodies urges, and his father's heart. "How is Rosemary?" he finally asked, forcing himself to pull away.

Once again, he touched his smallest girl's back as she slept. She breathed evenly. Somehow, it seemed Rosemary wasn't ill, either.

Racing back to the bed, he pounced on Maria, making her giggle in an adorable way. "I love the way you've guided our whole family through this journey," she told him between kisses. "We can do anything as long as you are with us."

OOOOOOOOOO

Georg marched into the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis with a smile on his face. He had guided his family to safety, everyone was healthy again, and he could provide for his family by doing a job he loved again. If that wasn't enough, they could all live by the sea once again.

Georg's stomach still clenched when he thought of the way Austria bowed to Hitler, but all things considered, his life was going well.

"Hello," front desk secretary greeted him with a wide smile. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Captain Georg Ritter von Trapp, and I've written to your Superintendent Admiral Brown. I'm certain he will see me."

"Of course," the secretary replied, flipping her brown hair a little. Georg smiled again, knowing how easy it was for young ladies to do what he wanted. "His office is the second door to the left."

Knocking on the door, Georg marched into the room almost immediately. It was impressive; the walls were made of expensive wood and were decorated with metals, awards, photographs of ships. He felt almost as if he had come home. "Hello," he greeted the man behind the desk. "I'm Captain Georg Ritter von Trapp." Admiral Brown stood up, showing himself to be tall. Georg shook his hand firmly. "I've written to you about acquiring a position here."

Admiral Brown nodded, reaching for a file which must contain several letters. He pulled out the one Georg had written from England. But still the admiral didn't smile. His neutral expression made Georg uneasy, and he didn't like it.

"I've had many years of experience in the navy," he told the admiral firmly. "I was one of the best U – boat men in the Adriatic Sea. I'd be happy to teach your cadets everything I know."

Georg waited for Admiral Brown to agree. But instead the silence hung in the air. At that moment, he completely understood why Maria hated silence.

"I am certain I would be an asset to your team," he said finally, staring at the other man in the eyes.

Suddenly Admiral Brown sighed a little. "I'm afraid there is no opening for you right now, sir." He shook Georg's hand firmly again, like some sort of parting gift.

"I see," he snapped. Then he marched out of the admiral's office, and out of the United States Naval Academy with his head held high. Georg knew they would change their mind soon. He had so much to offer them.

**Objectively, this story is done, considering they are in United States now. But I plan on adding an epilogue to show you how the von Trapps ended up in Stowe. **


	6. Stowe

Stowe

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Sound of Music.**_

Georg returned to his new home, certain that the American Navy would call him. He and Maria rented an apartment in Annapolis which suited their needs for the moment. Soon the children began school. And Georg still waited for the navy to call. After all, the war was all over Europe. The United States obviously would need more navy men.

In February of 1941, Georg began to realize that the United States did not want this navy man. He didn't understand it, but it was a fact. Worse, he was losing money. Would he be forced to work for a storekeeper to provide for his family? Georg cringed at the horrible thought. What could he do to provide now that once again, the only career he ever wanted was unavailable?

How would Georg find another home?

"The hills are alive with the sound of music…" Maria sang one evening while she finished the dishes.

"And I want to sing every song," Liesl echoed as she dried the last plate.

Georg smiled, the music filling his soul, making him feel slightly better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yet Maria still believed he was grumpy. Grumpy enough for her to yodel again after they disappeared into their bedroom. As always, the sound went straight to his nether regions, and everything was a blur of kisses, frantic touches, and throwing some things around.

Georg's heart still beat rapidly as he marveled what a treasure he had in Maria. She'd lost her parents, her convent family, and left Austria and her Alps to follow him all over the world. And somehow, she was still cheerful and loving. "I wish I could be like you," he said, still panting from their strenuous activity. "Instead of grumpy every time something goes wrong." He caressed her bare arm as he spoke.

Maria kissed his cheek. "I know accepting the American Navy doesn't want you is very difficult. And I do think they are fools to not to recognize what an asset you would be."

Georg smiled. She really was wonderful. "Yes, but I need to decide what to do now." Suddenly the song Maria had sang earlier flashed through his head. _The hills are alive with the sound of music…" _She really did love her hills. He knew the Alps were the closest to her heart, but Maria enjoyed all mountains. When they had lived in England, he took her to the Scottish Highlands for their anniversaries, and she had been enchanted by them as well.

Perhaps if he couldn't work for the navy and live by the sea, they could live in the mountains instead? His wife would love that. And it would be familiar to him and the rest of the family. "I wonder if I could buy a farm instead," he said softly to Maria. "In the mountains.

Georg would never forget Maria's reaction. Her whole face lit up and she threw her arms around him. "Truly?" she said. "The mountains?" "Could we?" Her sweet voice grew more and more excited as she spoke, filling his own heart with happiness. Suddenly he felt her lips land on his cheeks. His forehead. In fact, her kisses were everywhere.

"Of course, we could," Georg told her as her lips landed on his nose, her breath tickling him. "There are mountains in America as well," he said as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "And some have farms near them that are for sale."

"Oh Georg!" said Maria, stroking his cheek and then kissing his chest.

"Maria," he murmured as his heart sped up again. He pulled her soft body closer to his.

Moving to the mountains was the best plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Overall, the children agreed with the idea, although they all had different reasons for doing so. Kurt threw up his hands in excitement, saying "It's time for another adventure!" His voice bounced all over their tiny apartment.

The new living space, which included a kitchen and three other rooms, was about the size of the drawing room in Aiden. As much as Georg hated to leave the sea, he looked forward to having an entire house for his family again.

"I've missed hiking in the mountains occasionally," Louisa said with a nod.

"I'm certain I can help you with running the farm, Father," Friedrich said carefully with a smile. But not before Georg saw a shadow pass over his oldest son's face.

"I think there will be a library nearby for you to take out science books, wherever we move, son," Georg said with a nod.

The shadow disappeared and Friedrich beamed.

Brigitta crossed her arms. "I do wish you would stop deciding to move in the middle of the school year, Father," she said with a frown. "But if there will be library nearby, I suppose I can accept it. As long as you send the address to Gromi and Grompi." She finished that last line with a slow smile. Hopefully that meant she accepted this decision quicker than the last one.

"Does that mean we can sing in the mountains again?" Gretl asked, sounding just as excited as Maria had. "I love the way the sound echoes!"

"It does," Georg said, feeling better and better about this plan all the time.

OOOOOOOOO

But which farm should they buy? There was a ranch for sale in Montana, but Georg hated to admit, it was too expensive. Worrying about money and expenses still made him uncomfortable. He was raised to be above such concerns. But nothing was more important than caring for his family, and that was why he was doing this.

He studied the listings again.

There was another ranch for sale in Colorado that was slightly less expensive, but it would still be quite a challenge to travel all the way across the country with his family. Naturally it wouldn't be nearly as challenging as climbing the Alps to escape from the Nazis, but Georg was still hoping to make his children's life a bit easier.

There was a tobacco farm available in Tennessee, but it was rather small. How could Georg provide for everyone with such a small plot of land?

There had to be a farm suitable for his family. A new home, even if it did have to be away from the sea.

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

A week later, Georg found it. The perfect place for all his family. A medium – sized maple sugar farm at the foot of the mountains in Vermont. It set at a reasonable prize; he and his family could move there rather easily, as it was only a couple of states away; and there were enough maple trees to make a decent living.

Georg took one last look at his beloved sea and then left to make an offer on the farm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

Maria bounced into the automobile several weeks later. They were all returning to the mountains. Georg had bought a maple sugar farm in Vermont that was promised to be right at the foot of some lovely mountains.

Rosemary would grow up among the hills, too. As would any other children they had in the future. It was more than Maria could have dreamed when they first landed in America.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music," Maria sang as the automobile began its journey.

" – And I want to sing every song," the children sang with her, filling her heart even more. It was wonderful that the children looked forward to returning to the mountains as well.

"Ting, ting, ting," Rosemary chanted, trying to sing along with them. Maria smiled wider than she ever thought possible at that.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Georg, however, wasn't smiling at all. He hadn't smiled since they began this journey, and Maria tried to understand it. He was still upset that the American Navy didn't want him, and her husband had never liked change, anyway.

He had decided to buy the farm for her and their family, and Maria loved him for that. But that didn't make it easy for him to leave the sea.

But as miles disappeared behind them, houses, trees, and fields whizzed passed them, and Georg remained distant, Maria bristled a little.

When he snapped at her as they stopped for dinner in Pennsylvania, Maria simply said, "Enough, Georg."

When he snapped at Friedrich for taking too long in the restroom, Maria really let him have it.

Putting her hands on her hips, she shouted, "Georg, we don't have to be in Vermont at a set time! Friedrich didn't do anything wrong, and you know he hates to disappoint you."

Georg's eyes became fiery as he stared at her. "Maria, everything runs better on a schedule, especially on a long journey, and Friedrich knows this. He usually has better responsibility."

She felt her blood boil at his words. "You and your precious schedules!" Maria's voice echoed all over the countryside. "There are more important things."

"Maria you must see – " Georg shouted, but she didn't want to listen to his nonsense anymore.

" – No, I don't see," Maria interrupted him. "And you obviously don't, either." With that, she headed back to the automobile and climbed inside. "If your schedules were really that important, you would have gotten in here right away, instead of yelling at me."

Georg climbed inside and began driving. "Maria, I've had enough."

OOOOOOOOOO

Maria tried to ignore her husband after that, but he didn't make it easy. He grumbled, scowled, and snapped at her. And she couldn't help but snap back.

Meanwhile, Louisa complained one of her siblings was squishing her. Sometimes it was Kurt and sometimes it was Brigitta.

Liesl tried to keep the peace, constantly calling attention to the scenery. "Look at that large tree, Mother. It's has the most beautiful flower buds." Maria had to admit, Liesl was correct. "Look at that huge lake, Kurt. I think the fishing would be wonderful there…. Will our farm be bigger than that one, Father?... What a nice library this area has… Oh, look the moon is shining tonight."

Thank goodness for Liesl. Maria hoped the girl knew how much they all appreciated her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

But finally, they rolled into the town of Stowe, Vermont, and Maria saw the beautiful mountains in the background. They were nowhere near as high as the Alps, but they were high enough to lift her heart all the way to their peak.

They were home.

"Oh Georg, it's beautiful," Maria said, completely forgetting she was still angry with him. Instead she squeezed his hand and looked right into his deep blue eyes. "Thank you so much."

Georg nodded without saying anything.

OOOOOOOOOO

The farmhouse was smaller than their home in Aiden, of course, but larger than their apartment in Annapolis. It was a two – story white house with a small porch. In the back, there seemed to be hundreds, or perhaps thousands of maple trees waiting to be nurtured.

"It appears to be a fine home for all of us," Maria said with a smile, bouncing out of the automobile. Then she picked up Rosemary and pointed. "Look at the house, darling."

"Hoose!" Rosemary babbled.

"Where is my room?" Brigitta asked, pulling out her suitcase.

"Friedrich and I should get the first room!" Kurt said, pulling out his own suitcase.

"Enough!" Georg snapped. "Maria, and I, along with Rosemary will have the first room. The second will go to Liesl, Louisa, and Brigitta. Then Kurt and Friedrich, and finally Marta and Gretl."

Everyone nodded and marched inside their new home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

New furniture was bought and carried into the house. Beds. A table. Chairs. Georg also purchased manuals on caring for their maple trees.

A couple of local young men offered to help, and Maria was impressed with the friendliness of their new neighborhood. They were going to do well here. She felt the Lord smiling on them.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The moonlight peaked through the clouds that night and into the new bedroom by the large window that Maria loved. The room itself was also much larger than the one in the apartment. It had space for Rosemary's crib and changing table, as well as for all of Maria and Georg's personal items.

They were truly home.

"Georg, I know leaving the sea was difficult for you, but this appears to be a wonderful home for us. I think this is the Lord wants us here," Maria told him that night as they climbed into their new bed. She gently stroked his arm, trying to comfort him.

"I suppose," he sighed. "It seems everyone in our family is happy." He glanced at Rosemary, who was sleeping soundly in her crib.

"You will be happy here, too, I think," Maria said, leaning closer to him to look into his eyes. "You will be completely in charge of those maple trees. Friedrich and Kurt will help, but you will be the boss."

A slow smile spread across his face. "Yes. That does sound all right."

"I think it sounds more than 'all right' to you," Maria teased, pausing to give him a peck on the lips. She knew how much he liked to give the orders. "And the neighbors seem friendly, too. Look how much help we had moving in the furniture."

His smile was suddenly replaced by a scowl. "Yes, but at least one of them is a little _too _friendly. That… light – brown haired one. James? He has his eye on Liesl." *

Maria smiled at his protectiveness. "Well, remember what I told you back in England? Liesl isn't ready to be serious about any young men yet." She stroked his arms, trying to ease the tension she felt there.

"This… James may change her mind," Georg said, but he lost some of the tension at Maria's touch. His eyes began to slide close. He'd had a long day.

"Don't worry about that tonight," Maria said as she continued stroking while he finally fell asleep. "Just think of the lovely life we will have together in this house."

***This is the character who is courting Liesl in my story, "Kissing in Stowe."**

**This is probably going to be my last **_**Sound of Music **_**fanfiction, at least for a while. I have filled in most of the gaps for my SoM universe, after all. Beyond that, I have to say I'm more interested in writing for other fandoms right now. Actually, it was more difficult than it usually is to motivate myself to finish this story.**

**I will however, continue to read SoM stories and review the ones I like.**


End file.
